Golden Globes
Golden Globes is a pornography studio that operates out of New Reno in 2241. Background Run by the Corsican Brothers (of which there's really only one) and under the protection of the Mordino family, this adult film studio is purported to be the only such establishment still standing post-War. It began when the Corsican Brothers found holographic recording technology in the rubble of New Reno, or at least enough of it to restart the business. The porn studio presents a unique opportunity for the Chosen One, the chance to make a living by becoming a Porn Star. However, they must first land an audition. If they aren't charismatic enough (Charisma under 9), they will have to become either a Made Man or Prizefighter. Once the audition is secured, their star status depends purely on their performance. A porn star must necessarily be flexible (Agility) and durable (Endurance). If the Chosen One's stats are below 8 in any of those areas, the Corsicans will have to decline the Chosen's services, regardless of their reputation. The Chosen One also needs to have the proper "experience," so they have to score better than a 9 on the obj_sex_rating formula to pass the audition (the same formula used to assign the Gigolo title): \frac{(CH * 50 + EN * 25 + AG * 13 + ST * 12)}{100}+(\star)\ge{9} (\star) + 2 if you have Kama Sutra Master (\star) + 1 if you have Sex Appeal (\star) + 2 if you are a Sex_God The Sex_God hidden title is assigned after the character gains 100 points of sexual experience. The sexual experience is tabulated in a global variable called GVAR_PLAYER_SEX_LEVEL which has between 1 and 15 points added to it after sexual encounters with NPCs. The points are assigned using the above obj_sex_rating formula. So if you want to accumulate experience more quickly then drugs like Buffout or Jet, before sex are helpful as is wearing the mirrored shades during sex. If successful, the Chosen One becomes a celebrity in New Reno and has the opportunity to choose their own porn name. In addition, the player can also become a fluffer in order to earn money. Layout The building for the studio consists of five rooms or sections: * Waiting lobby (entrance) * Recruiting office * Filming set + backstage area * 2 private actor/actress rooms Produced movies * Great Balls for Hire * Good Will Humping * Vault Sexteen * Pokeahotass * Pullout: Post-Nuclear Boogalo Behind the scenes The titles of some of the movies produced by Golden Globes are spoofs of actual movies and the Fallout series: * Great Balls for Hire (Great Balls of Fire) * Good Will Humping (Good Will Hunting) * Vault Sexteen (Vault 16) * Pokeahotass (Pocahontas) * Pullout: Post-Nuclear Boogalo (a direct reference to Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game) * One of the posters in the building is for the real-life 1992 film "Tokyo Decadence" Gallery Golden_Globes_Tokyo_Decadence.png|Tokyo Decadence poster Category:Post-War businesses Category:New Reno fr:Golden Globes fi:Golden Globes pl:Złote Globy ru:Райские сферы zh:Golden Globes